The Tennis Prince's Bride
by meg gara
Summary: Fujiko gets kidnapped. Tezuka gets killed. But it all ends up okay. True Love has never been a snap. Crack fic in an alternate universe patterned after the book/movie The Princess Bride.
1. Introduction

**The Tennis Prince's Bride**

R. Tralins' Classic Story of True Love and Adventure

as abridged and beta'd by meg gara.

**Disclaimer:** R. Tralins and I do not own Prince of Tennis nor The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Introduction**

I discovered the anime Prince of Tennis about a year ago and quickly became a fan. It's funny, exciting, and basically addicting. In fact, over the past few months I have watched every episode I can find and even resorted to watching the Nationals arc on YouTube despite the lack of subs and my inability to understand the Japanese language. I have even watched the musicals and the live action movie. I have spent some money on PoT merchandise and have been spouting off quotes such as "Mada mada dane" and "Hoi hoi", much to the puzzlement of people around me.

I'm sure that many have also felt like this and I won't try to top what others have done for their love of PoT. I'm just trying to establish how I discovered this story.

Because of my newfound love for all thing PoT (see above), I never wanted the story to end. So I turned to fan fiction to satisfy my cravings. As I was surfing through the net, I found this PoT fanfiction in one site. The title of the story was The Tennis Prince's Bride by R. Tralins (RT for short). I was hesitant to read the story because the title was so cheesy. And I figured that it was most probably a story about Ryoma and Sakuno. But I had time to kill and a craving to fill so I went ahead and read the story.

A few hours later, I was pleasantly surprised that it was not what I expected it to be. In fact, Sakuno is never even mentioned in the whole story. And Ryoma, though still one of the most important characters in the story, is not even the hero.

The Tennis Prince's Bride is a story about the True Love of a man and a woman, a conceited prince who wants to tear them apart, and others who found the courage to fight for what they believed in.

I was smiling as I finished reading the story and because it was late already, shut down the computer and slept with dreams of Tenipuri in my mind.

A few weeks later, I found myself remembering, or more accurately, not remembering what one of the characters did. It bugged me all day and that I finally had to get in front of the computer and read the story again.

Unfortunately, I couldn't remember where I read it.

So I googled for it, but for some reason, it looked like the story disappeared from cyberspace.

I was becoming frustrated by then and this continued on for a few days until I resorted to posting some messages over some sites about looking for a PoT fanfic called The Tennis Prince's Bride. There were almost no replied and if there was, it only said "No" and worse - spam. I was becoming obsessed. My friends and co-workers looked at me strangely as I told the story of the 3rd most beautiful woman in Seigaku Country and her True Love.

But one day, I opened my mailbox and there it was. Subject Line: The Tennis Prince's Bride. I eagerly opened the mail and to my surprise, it was not a fellow reader, but the author himself.

In it he wrote:

Hello! I have read the message and thanks you very much for reading my story. I have taken down the site and the story, but I give you the story since you like it very much.

R. Tralins

Attached to the e-mail was the story I have been searching for so long. I quickly emailed my thanks and asked why he took down the story. He then replied that it was because he thought no one was reading it and thought it wasn't very good.

Through our emails, I have deduced that RT has low self-esteem and didn't really believe that he wrote a good story. I encouraged him and told him to try posting the story again in a fanfiction website. I told him that there is a large community of PoT fans there who appreciate writing, even if you write some with Mary Sues.

He finally agreed, with one condition – that I post using my user name. I conceded with a condition of my own. I asked if I could edit and beta his story. In fact, English wasn't RT's first language. He lived in some country called Molvania. I looked it over an atlas but I couldn't find it. I asked him about it and he told me that his country is so small that they don't even put in on the map but it's somewhere in Eastern Europe. But they have a McDonalds and Starbucks and all. Well, if they have a McDonalds and Starbucks, then it must be a legitimate country.

He reluctantly agreed but requested that he get the final say on what parts of the story will be omitted. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the story was so long and I remember my eyes being strained after staring at the computer screen for many hours. Anyway, he said to me that it was okay to omit some scenes but there are some scenes that are necessary to the story. I agreed to let him look over the chapter before I post it.

And that's how this all came about. I'm sorry for the long introduction, but I felt the need to explain it to the readers first for them to understand why the story may sometimes feel incomplete. In some cases, I will be writing a note within the story which will be differentiated by an italic font.

So I guess that's it. Oh, and please try to give some good reviews. We really need to build up RT's self esteem. If there are too many bad reviews I'm afraid I have to stop posting the story or delete it altogether. Of course, constructive criticism is always, always appreciated.

The Editor


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 1**

Fujiko is the 3rd most beautiful woman in the Kingdom of Seigaku.

The first place belonged to an old woman named Sumire Ryuzaki. But everyone knew that the title was really just given to her because everyone else was afraid to say otherwise. There was a story that a foolish guy named Momoshiro called her an old hag to her face and had his face sat upon by Ryuzaki for a whole week. The poor guy was traumatized and was sent to Germany for some therapy. No one has heard from him ever since though there are rumors that a guy who looked like him was found begging for burgers outside a McDonald's somewhere in the country of Elbonia.

The second most beautiful woman in the Kingdom of Seigaku was Ibu Shinji. But this was considered as a default since Ibu was not really from Seigaku but from a neighboring country called Fudomine. And also, he was not really a woman.

So, you could actually say that Fujiko was the most beautiful woman in Seigaku. Besides her perpetually smiling face and closed eyes, Fujiko was very much admired for her talent in all sports which includes tennis – which was considered as the national sport of Seigaku.

Fujiko wasn't very rich and lived with her sister and brother on a farm (but with a tennis court, of course). She had many suitors – one of which was a man named Mizuki who boasted that he can beat her in tennis and win her heart. Unfortunately for him, Fujiko heard this and proceeded to beat him mercilessly in straight sets. Yes, Fujiko had a certain cruel streak which rears its ugly head sometimes. But this didn't stop her suitors from showering her with gifts of wasabi sushis and weird juices.

Besides tennis, wasabi, and weird juices, Fujiko was fond of her pet snake (who she called Viper). And torturing their Ball Boy Tezuka.

Fujiko asked impossible things of Tezuka. She says things to him like, "Ball Boy, run a million laps" (which made her extremely happy for some reason) and "Ball Boy, drink a gallon of Aozu." But to her extreme exasperation, Tezuka didn't bat an eye and with an expressionless gaze he met all her requests, saying only "Don't let your guard down."

This infuriated Fujiko to no end and continued to inflict torture after torture to the poor Ball Boy. But Tezuka would not break and still state, "Don't let your guard down."

Soon, Fujiko became impressed and admired Tezuka's steadfastness and tousled hair and muscled body (uhm…). And this admiration turned to love. It was then that the great beauty realized that Tezuka was also in love with her and in fact, whenever he says "Don't let your guard down" it was his way of saying how he cared for her and loved her.

So one day, while Tezuka was feeding Viper (Pssshhhh) a cat named Kikumaru (Nya!!!), Fujiko hit a Higuma Otoshi towards Tezuka to get his attention. Tezuka, also possessing of a good tennis sense, sensed the attack and used his Tezuka Zone to get the ball with his hand. He then approached Fujiko with the tennis ball and handed it to her saying, "Don't let your guard down." Fujiko couldn't take it anymore, and overtaken with emotion, she replied, "Tezuka, don't let your guard down too." And they looked at each other and saw True Love reflected on their eyes. Then they shared a kiss that was the 7th sweetest, most romantic kiss the world has ever seen. It was wildly contested that it should have been in the top 5 at least, but it was unfortunately lacking in a sunset, a cliff, or Pachelbel's Canon playing in the background.

All throughout this, Viper blushed (can a snake blush?), embarrassed, and turned away from the sight with a "Pssshhh" and Kikumaru the cat used the distraction to escape (Hoi hoi!).


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 2**

Fujiko and Tezuka spent many months in each other's company and their love grew deeper. It was indeed True Love which made the angels in heaven weep with its beauty. Their days were filled with tennis and running laps together while holding hands. Fujiko would hand feed Tezuka with wasabi sushi which made Tezuka choke. She then gave him some juice to help swallow it down, but it really didn't help Tezuka at all.

_Hi! This is my first editor's note. I'm sorry I have to cut this part short. If I didn't, about 50 paragraphs will be filled with all the sappy things they did for the months after. I thought it was a bit boring so I decided to fast forward it to when Tezuka left. So back to the story… _

"Why?" Fujiko cried. "Why do you have to leave?"

Tezuka, in his clear and monotone voice replied, "I need to go to America and join the U.S. Open. When I win, I will win a lot of money and come back so we can finally get married and start a family with Viper."

Fujiko sniffed and pouted. "What if you forget about me?"

Tezuka, for the 4th time in his life, cracked a small smile. "I will never forget about you. What we have is True Love. No one, not even death, can destroy it. I will come back for you, Fujiko."

_Blah, blah, blah, blah. I had to edit again since about 10 long paragraphs were about Fujiko being stubborn and Tezuka patiently listening to her complaints until she finally conceded. Tezuka goes away and RT writes how Fujiko spends her time pining for her True Love. The whole thing was dragging the story, but I would like to mention one interesting thing that happened while Tezuka was away. Fujiko devoted some of her time in photography, or rather developing her photographs of Tezuka. She had collected a lot of photos since they got together and she decided to have a gallery exhibit of her pictures. It was a greatly anticipated event since they knew Fujiko was a great photographer. A lot of her suitors attended to try and steal her away from Tezuka. Many women also attended to look at Tezuka's pictures since he had a considerable fan base of his own. Unfortunately, it wasn't that well received by critics. They agreed that Fujiko took beautiful photos, but despite whatever angle Fujiko used, Tezuka had the same expression for every frame. Indeed, it looked like it was the same picture but superimposed on different locations. _

_Back to the story… _

One day as Fujiko was buying some food for her pet snake at the marketplace, she was spied upon by the Prince of Hyotei – Keigo Atobe – and his loyal servant Kabaji.

"She is certainly beautiful, but not as beautiful as ore-sama, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ore-sama must have her as my wife because ore-sama deserves to have only beautiful things surrounding me, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Just who is she? Where is that hentai Samurai when ore-sama need him? He would certainly know who this beauty is. Don't tell me, he's at the local tavern again right?"

"Usu."

"Let's go," and with a final look at Fujiko, Prince Atobe left and sought the counsel of the Samurai.

* * *

"Jennifer, my love!"

"Such shameful behavior from a Samurai!" PrinceAtobe declared at the sight of the Samurai, indeed, on the local tavern with a mug of beer and entertaining two busty blonde wenches.

"Ah, Prince Atobe, you need to have more fun!" wailed the Samurai.

Prince Atobe sniffed. "Never mind that, Ore-sama needs to know the name of the most beautiful woman here in Seigaku that I saw today at the market."

The Samurai thought about it for a second. "Ah, that would be Sumire Ryuzaki."

So the three went to visit Sumire Ryuzaki's residence. Prince Atobe knocked on the door and it was opened by an old woman.

"What do you want?" the woman snapped.

"Announce me to your mistress Sumire Ryuzaki. It is ore-sama, Keigo Atobe, the prince of Hyotei. Let her be awed by my prowess."

"What the hell do you want? I am Sumire Ryuzaki."

Prince Atobe was still for a moment then burst into laughter. "You've got to be kidding. You're not her. You're not the most beautiful woman in Seigaku. Not even close!" He failed to see his subordinates shaking their heads in warning.

Sumire narrowed her eyes, "What did you say?"

Prince Atobe was about to open his mouth to reply when his loyal underling Kabaji carried him away and ran as fast as they could away from the scary old lady.

* * *

"Hehe… I'm sorry Prince Atobe," the Samurai said sheepishly. 

"Indeed you should be. Ore-sama expects that you know everything about the most beautiful girls in the world, you pervert."

"Well, describe to me the lass you saw today."

And so Prince Atobe described the girl he saw in the marketplace.

"Ah, the perpetually smiling Fujiko. But too bad, for I heard she already has a True Love. A Ball Boy who goes by the name of Tezuka."

"Tezuka? Surely, she will realize that I am better than this Tezuka person. After all, ore-sama is gorgeous, rich, smart, etc. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Well, I had heard that he plays tennis really well and he went away to seek his fortune in America ," the Samurai said.

"Hmm… So this Tezuka is my rival. Well, ore-sama doesn't intend to lose to him. We will be rivals to the death!"

Suddenly someone barged through the doors of the bar and announced, "Minna! The Ball Boy Tezuka is dead!"

"Well, that rivalry ended quick," Prince Atobe muttered. "You boy, come over here."

The boy went over to Prince Atobe. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"I am Horio who has been playing tennis for two years."

"Tell me, is this Ball Boy named Tezuka really dead?"

"Yes. I heard from the docks that the ship he was sailing in was suddenly attacked by the Pirates of Rokkaku and you know they never take prisoners. They kill them all!" Horio said dramatically.

"Hmm… well then, ore-sama will surely have Fujiko for my bride soon."

"Usu."

* * *

Fujiko meanwhile has heard of this news. She became depressed and proceeded to go into seclusion into her room which became a makeshift shrine for Tezuka. There she cried bucket after bucket. 

This went on for 40 days.

On the 40th day, Prince Atobe visited Fujiko's cottage.

"I am Keigo Atobe, Prince of Hyotei. Bring Fujiko to me. " The arrogant prince announced.

Fujiko's sister and brother were all a-flutter at royalty visiting their humble cottage. They quickly went to Fujiko's room, dragged her out, and brought her in front of Prince Atobe.

Prince Atobe looked at Fujiko. She hasn't been out for 40 days and her skin should look really pale, but her white skin glowed like moonlight. The girl was still smiling, but it was a sad and mysterious smile which somehow made her look more beautiful, like a Mona Lisa painting.

"Fujiko," the prince announced. "Be honored because I am letting you to be my bride."

Fujiko tilted her head. "Ano… who are you?"

Prince Atobe gasped, clearly affronted. "There is actually someone who doesn't know who ore-sama?"

Yumiko, Fujiko's sister, quickly went to her sister's side. "Pardon her ignorance, Prince Atobe." She then turned to her sister and whispered, "That is Keigo Atobe – the Prince of Hyotei."

Fujiko still showed no reaction, but merely bowed.

Prince Atobe cleared his throat and decided to let go of the issue. "Well, ore-sama will let go of this issue. There is still time for you to read my bestselling autobiography titled The Prince's Prowess before we get married."

"I'm sorry Prince Atobe," Fujiko said in her melodic voice. "I cannot marry you for my heart already belongs to my True Love Tezuka the Ball Boy."

"But isn't ore-sama right in saying that this Tezuka is already dead?"

But Fujiko only replied, "You have not made a mistake Prince Atobe. But I am afraid that even if I marry you, I will never love you."

Prince Atobe disregarded this statement. "What's love got to do with it? Ore-sama has fan clubs in 6 countries for that."

"And he already loves himself too much," the Samurai, who accompanied the prince, muttered.

"Ore-sama just needs your beautiful self to be beside ore-sama's more beautiful self," Prince Atobe continued.

"Very well, Prince Atobe," Fujiko finally said. "But remember this – I will never love you for my heart is already dead along with Tezuka who was killed by the Pirates of Rokkaku."

Prince Atobe was just pleased that he got what he came for. Fujiko said farewell to her family and, together with Viper, traveled with the prince to the Hyotei Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 4**

_No, it's not a mistake and your eyes aren't deceiving you. It is Chapter 4. I decided, with RT's permission of course, to take out the whole of Chapter 3. Chapter 2 ended with Fujiko on her way to the Hyotei Palace after agreeing to be the wife of Prince Atobe. Chapter 3 is all about the preparation for their wedding which included Fujiko reading Prince Atobe's bestselling autobiography titled The Prince's Prowess and her learning all about the customs of the Kingdom of Hyotei. It was filled with How To Greet Ore-sama and how every day at 4 o'clock in the afternoon you have to repeat the mantra "Prince Atobe is the best tennis player in the universe" and so on and so forth. Though it's pretty interesting, it doesn't really help with the story's progress._

_So, without further ado, here's Chapter 4._

The day has finally come for Fujiko to be presented to the people of Hyotei. Everyone gathered at the courtyard to catch a glimpse of the future bride of the Prince Atobe. Rumors of her beauty and talent have already spread through the whole country.

A trumpet sounded then came the announcement, "His Royal Highness, The One and Only, Most Beautiful Person in the World, The Greatest Tennis Player That Ever Lived, Etc. Prince Keigo Atobe!"

The adoring crowd went wild and camera flashbulbs went off as Prince Atobe walked out to the balcony, waving and blowing kisses to his subjects below. He winked at a group of squealing fangirls who had a big sign saying "Prince Atobe I want to have your baby!" Kabaji loyally trailed after his master. The Samurai, however, was nowhere to be found and was suspected to be holed up in his room doing who knows what.

Prince Atobe held up his arm and snapped his fingers.

The crowd silenced.

"My people of Hyotei, ore-sama has searched far and wide for someone who is as beautiful as ore-sama to be my bride." Prince Atobe began. "Ore-sama has not found anyone who is as beautiful as ore-sama, of course."

He continued. "But ore-sama found someone who is almost as beautiful as ore-sama. Ore-sama presents to you, the future princess of Hyotei – Fujiko!"

A spotlight went on the doorway below. Everyone turned and saw Fujiko emerge – beautiful and resplendent – wearing a gown of white and silvery grey.

The crowd parted as she walked, smiling her sad smile all the way. Every eye was on her and was awed by her inherent beauty and grace. Then one by one, the people began to clap and cheer, even the crying fangirls who admitted defeat at the sight of the future bride of their beloved prince.

Yes, everyone in the crowd was pleased with the Prince's bride-to-be.

Well, that is, except for one.

* * *

A few days before her wedding, Fujiko escaped the rabid wedding planner and decided to jog along the forests of Hyotei. She jogged for a long time, lost in her memories of her and Tezuka running laps together, that she didn't notice how far she was from the Palace. 

"Excuse me, fair maiden."

Fujiko shook out of her reverie and was surprised to see three men standing before her.

The first man, she noticed, had shiny bifocals that shielded his eyes and a little green notebook and a pen on his hands.

The second one was a well-muscled guy but was smiling a harmless, almost sheepish, smile.

The last was a little guy (Hey!) who wore a tennis cap and had a scowl on his face.

All of them had tennis bags slung on their shoulders.

"Yes?" Fujiko asked.

"We are traveling musical performers who are on our way to the village to perform but unfortunately are lost," the bespectacled man explained. "Tell me, are we anywhere near the Palace of Hyotei or the village?"

Fujiko, who wasn't born yesterday, replied. "Sir, I know that you are not traveling musical performers but instead are kidnappers who plan to kidnap me and ask for ransom from the rich Prince Atobe. Saa.. did you honestly think I'll fall for that line? I mean, what kind of musical performers would be holding tennis rackets while singing and dancing?"

The three men looked at each other.

"Well, my data was correct. She is smart as rumored. I thought it was worth a shot even if there was only a 5 percent possibility that she would have fallen for that anyway," the bespectacled man said to his companions as he shrugged. Then he pointed to somewhere behind Fujiko "Look, it's Andre Agassi!" he exclaimed.

Fujiko's eyes opened wide and immediately looked over her shoulder. "Andre Agassi? Where?"

The men took her distraction as an opportunity to bop her on her lovely head.

"But the chances of her falling for that? 100" The bespectacled man smiled as he pushed the bridge of his bifocals.

The last thing Fujiko heard was the other two whisper "Gomenasai" and "Mada mada da ne" before she finally succumbed to the darkness that engulfed her.

* * *

The three men and the little lady quickly boarded a small boat and began to sail towards the Cliffs of Incredulity. 

"Inui," the well-muscled man, who was called Kawamura, said. "Should we even bind her eyes? It's not like she can see with her eyes always closed like that."

The man who wore bifocals looked at their kidnap victim who was presently bound and gagged. "We better bind her eyes to be sure. I happen to know a professor who also had closed eyes but had no trouble seeing."

Kawamura sighed. "But I feel sorry for her."

"I know you are Kawamura," Inui said. "But she'll bring us a pretty fortune. According to my calculations, there is a 99.9 percent possibility that Prince Atobe will give us a million each for her return. Then you can put up that sushi business of yours. Ryoma," he gestured to the capped guy who was on the bow of the boat, "could buy all the Ponta that he wants. And I... I can finally have all the funds I need to make the Ultimate Inui Juice!" And Inui laughed maniacally, oblivious to the deadpanned looks his cohorts gave each other.

They were sailing for awhile until Ryoma spoke up. "Hey, Inui-sempai. You said your plan was 100 percent fool-proof, right?"

"That is accurate. My data never fails. Why do you ask?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Well, if your data doesn't fail you, then I need to have my sharp and extraordinary eyesight checked soon 'cause I see someone following us in a little boat for a while now."

"What?" Inui quickly scrambled to Ryoma's side and squinted at the horizon. Indeed, he saw a little boat with a man quickly rowing toward their direction. "Ii-nconceivable!"

"Maybe he's just lost," Kawamura said hopefully.

"That must be it," Inui tried to convince himself. "He'll go on his own way soon. Nobody in their right mind, except for us of course, would dare go to the Cliffs of Incredulity."

Why? Funny you should ask "why?" because that is the exact reason why.

Back in the olden days, there lived a man named Itsuki Marehiko. The poor man was born curious. It was cute at first and the adults praised him for being such an inquisitive boy. But as he got older, he never outgrew his penchant for asking questions. It soon became less and less cute and more and more annoying. He disturbed people from what they were doing and woke them up in the middle of the night asking repeatedly, "Nande?" It got so bad to the point that the whole town decided to tie him up and leave him in a high mountaintop. The rumor is that he somehow got out of his ties (and don't ask how or why), curiously looked over the edge of the cliff, slipped and fell to his death, screaming, "Nande?" all the way down. Some people in the village said that on some days, you can hear his ghost screaming with the wind, "Nanddddde???!!!"

Because of that, the place was named the Cliffs of Incredulity and was avoided by everyone except for the really curious and hardened skeptics (I mean, seriously, who would believe that tall tale?), which made it the perfect place – in Inui's estimation – to hide out for awhile.

After some time, Ryoma used his telescopic eyes to check on the man again. "Nah... I don't think he's lost. In fact, I think he's heading right for us."

"Ii-nconceivable!" Inui gasped. But he couldn't deny that fact that the man in the boat was following them and, in fact, has increased his speed. He wondered who this man could be that defied all the data he has collected and analyzed. But Inui, if anything, was persistent. "Kawamura, increase your speed by 75 percent!" He ordered.

"Hai!" Kawamura took out his racket. "BURNING!!!" And with his renewed strength, rowed their boat quickly to the shore.

* * *

The three kidnappers began to climb the treacherous cliffs. Actually, it was just Kawamura. Inui and Ryoma clung to each of his arms and Fujiko was hung on his back. 

Inui looked down and saw the man, who was wearing Blue & White, start to climb up after them. "Ii-nconceivable!" was all Inui could say.

"Here, Kawamura-sempai," Ryoma handed a tennis racket to his companion and held on for dear life.

"BURNING!!!"

"Ne... looks like the Man in Blue & White is having trouble climbing up." Ryoma commented.

Inui adopted a thoughtful pose. "Indeed. I notice that he's favoring his right arm. There is a 70 percent probability that he has an injury in his left arm." He turned to Ryoma. "There is a 100 percent possibility that you will win a tennis match against the Man in Blue & White. You wait here and beat him then follow us."

"Yosh."

Inui and Kawamura (with Fujiko on his back) continued walking along the path.

Ryoma just sighed and looked over the edge. He saw that the Man in Blue & White was still struggling by the bottom of the cliff.

"Mada mada da ne," he said and dropped to sit under the shade of a nearby tree and napped while waiting for his opponent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

_Melissax3: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Maldita08: Yes. Yes. Yes._

_Darth Claire: Yes, it's a parody of Princess Bride – both the movie and the book (which I recommend to everyone to read)_

_Fanxforever: Thanks for reviewing! It's going to be odder as the story goes on. I hope that's a good thing._

_Merissala: I know for sure that there is a lot of OOC in this fic. As for OCs… There is an OC, I think. Wait, let me check R. Tralins…_

_Harmonic Warrior: Thanks for the suggestion._

_Ficfan3484: And here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!_

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma woke up from his brief nap and noticed that the Man in Blue and White was still nowhere to be seen. Could it be that he already passed him by when he was asleep? Ryoma blanched at the thought. Inui would torture him with another one of his weird concoctions if that was the case. He peeked at the cliff and sighed with relief when he saw that the Man in Blue and White was still climbing. "Hey, could you hurry it up?" He called out.

The Man in Blue and White looked up. "Pardon me, but not all of us have a BURNING mode, you know."

"Well... mada mada da ne."

Ryoma sat again and listened to the grunts of the Man in Blue and White as he climbed up the cliff.

Ipatient, Ryoma asked, "Are you near yet?"

"No."

"Want me to throw you a rope or something?"

"No, but thank you very much for asking," the Man in Blue and White replied.

Ryoma shrugged. "Fine, have it your own way."

"Are you near yet?"

"No."

Silence. Then, "Sure?"

* * *

Finally, the Man in Blue and White arrived at the top of the cliff.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further." Ryoma crossed his arms and tried to stare down the Man in Blue and White.

"I'm afraid I can't do what you ask for either."

"Why are you after us anyway?"

"You have something of value to me."

"Seriously dude, we don't have anything of value. That's why we kidnapped the princess."

The Man in Blue and White just stared incredulously at Ryoma. He somehow forgot that he was talking to a young boy who still thought that girls give cooties.

Ryoma sighed. "Anyway, I guess we're a standstill. There's nothing we can do but settle this the way real men do - in a tennis match."

"Fine by me. But do you mind if I rest for a little while?" The Man in Blue and White asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll beat you soon enough anyway."

The Man in Blue and White sat down under the tree beside Ryoma. "You're pretty arrogant for a little guy."

"Nah. Just confident."

"Have you ever lost?"

Ryoma grimaced. "I lose everyday."

"Really?"

"Well, not really." Ryoma admitted. "I just lose everyday in my mind. You see, when I was young…"

"You're not that old."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

The Man in Blue and White leaned back on the tree stump, closed his eyes, and prepared to listen to Ryoma's tale. "Gomenasai. Please continue."

Ryoma huffed. "Anyway. When I was young, I lived in America. Life was pretty simple then…"

_So Ryoma goes on this long narrative on how he always lost to The Samurai, blah, blah. He's a bit whiny in this part so I decided to delete it._

"Someday I'm going to say to him 'My name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada dane, Samurai.'" Ryoma finished.

The two were both silent for a moment.

"So, anyway. That's why I won't lose to you now."

"Truly a touching tale." The Man in Blue and White commented. "It is truly unfortunate that I have to beat you now."

"You wish. Are you ready to lose?" Ryoma asked.

"I should be saying that to you." The Man in Blue and White retorted.

Insert special sound effects when a game starts

"One set match. Echizen to serve." Some otherworldly voice announced.

And the game was on. Twist serve. Drive B. Cool Drive. Technique after technique, Ryoma displayed his abilities that made him known in the world as The Prince of Tennis. The real one, anyway.

But despite his magnificent shots, his opponent returned them easily.

"You're quite good," Ryoma commented as he fought to return his opponent's shots. "But I forgot to tell you something important."

"What's that?"

Ryoma switched his tennis racket from his right hand to his left hand. "I'm left-handed," he smirked and returned the ball with three times more power than before.

Suddenly the whole scenario turned around. Ryoma was the one beating the Man in Blue and White in straight points.

"I believe that I won that 60 to love." Ryoma said.

"I cannot deny your skills. Indeed, you are one of the best tennis players in the world and it is an honor to play against you. However, I neglected to tell you something that might change the outcome of this game."

"What's that?"

"I'm also left-handed." And with that, the Man in Blue and White switched his racket to his left from his right and served so fast that Ryoma, surprised, didn't catch it at all.

Then he smirked. "Heh. You're interesting."

The Man in Blue and White sketched a bow.

"But you're not going to win against me that easily." Ryoma crouched into position. "I will not be beaten. Not until I can say to that baka hentai: 'My name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada dane, Samurai.'"

"Admirable." Was the Man in Blue and White's only comment.

Twist Serve. Drive B. Smash. Buggy Whip Shot. Almost every technique in tennis was in play. The two players panted as one tried to outdo the other. Fireworks exploded. Rocks were flying everywhere. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Somewhere in an alternate universe, spiky haired aliens with tails wondered if someone of their kind accidentally ventured into a different universe. I mean, they are battling for some kind of golden yellow ball…

Finally, it was match point in favor of the Man in Blue and White.

Ryoma panted. "I… Can't… Lose… Here…"

"Neither… Can… I…"

Ryoma served the ball and put all his strength and power behind it. The Man in Blue and White returned it and thus continued their long, drawn out game. Both of them were almost at their limit and were just waiting for the other to make a mistake.

"It's time to end this!" The both of them thought. The Man in Blue and White suddenly hit a lob.

"Here's my chance!" Ryoma thought as he prepared to hit the lob when it began to drop. He tried to run after the ball, but then - wonder of wonders - the ball suddenly landed and retreated back towards the Man in Blue and White's direction. Zero-shiki Drop Shot.

"Game Set And Match. The Man in Blue and White 7 games to 5."

Ryoma fell on his knees. He could only look incredulously at the ball - mocking him. "I can't believe I lost."

"Echizen," the Man in Blue and White said.

Ryoma looked up at the mysterious man standing before him.

The winds rustled the blades of grass as minutes passed with the two just staring at each other.

"I'm going ahead." The Man in Blue in White finally said.

"Okay."

And the Man in Blue and White went after the remaining kidnappers and Fujiko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 6**

_Just to give you all a heads up. I deleted nothing from this chapter. This is how RT wrote it. I'm just saying that because you might wonder why this chapter is so short. Well, maybe after reading it you won't wonder why this particular chapter (and battle) ended quickly as it did …_

"Ii-nconceivable!" Inui, the evil mastermind of this kidnapping, exclaimed. "That Man in Blue and White actually beat Echizen in tennis!"

Inui and Kawamura with a blindfolded Fujiko on his back looked on as the Man in Blue and White started towards them.

"I can't believe it either, but he must be really good to beat Echizen. Maybe we should quit now, Inui." Kawamura said.

"No, it is only an abnormality. Echizen must not be feeling the game or thinking about going back to America to have lost."

"But what do we do now?"

"Here," he took Fujiko away from Kawamura. "I'll take the Princess Fujiko while you stay here and beat that Man in Blue and White."

"B-but… Even Ryoma couldn't beat him. How am I supposed to win?"

Inui, behind those thick bifocals, rolled his eyes. "Just do what you do best." He handed him his tennis racket.

"BURNING!!!"

"That's more like it." And Inui dragged the blindfolded Fujiko away.

The Man in Blue and White finally came face to face with Kawamura.

"BURNING!!! ORA! ORA! YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST KAWAMURA AND MY SUPER HUMAN BURNING STRENGTH! COME ON!"

The Man in Blue and White, having fought a long, drawn out, exhausting fight with Ryoma just minutes before, didn't relish the thought of having a tennis match with anyone. And when the opponent was someone like Kawamura who had a BURNING mode, he was sure to lose with his current energy level.

"I too, am eager to fight with you Kawamura," the Man in Blue and White said. "But you might want to tie your shoelaces because I fear that you may trip accidentally," he suggested.

"HUH?" Kawamura looked down and saw that his shoelaces were indeed a little loose. He crouched down and let go of his tennis racket to tie his shoelaces. The Man in Blue and White quickly grabbed Kawamura's racket that was on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kawamura stammered.

"You don't really want to fight with me, do you?" the Man in Blue and White asked Kawamura.

Kawamura scratched behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, no. Not really."

"I'll be going then," the Man in Blue and White waved as he jogged away to follow his last opponent.

Kawamura sighed. "Inui is going to be so mad at me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

_Wow, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm happy that there are people who are starting to like this story as I did._

_Joel: You know, I did see them like chibis too. And good for you that you have read the book._

_Ketchup for Blood: I'll definitely tell R.T. that you liked his story. Thanks!_

_Krisse: Just think of it like those Tenipuri family episodes. Tezuka and Fuji are grandma and grandpa there._

_Laila: Thank you for your review. We love your review as much as you love R.T.'s story._

_Keep reviewing. Reviews are good for the soul._

_On to…_

**Chapter 7**

It was time to finally face the mastermind of the kidnapping – the creepy data man Inui.

But before that, on the other side of the Cliffs of Incredulity…

Prince Atobe placed his fingers between his eyes then started to laugh somewhat insanely.

"Here we go again," murmured the Samurai.

"Ore-sama can see them – two excellent tennis players." Prince Atobe declared.

The Prince, for all his blindness towards his own faults, was gifted with incredible eyesight. This talent which he trademarked 'Insight' enabled him to see his opponent's weaknesses and, in this case, track down whoever had the impudence to kidnap his future bride. Nobody takes away Prince Atobe's possessions without his knowledge. And sometimes even then.

"One used a twist serve using his right hand," Prince Atobe continued his narration. "Drive B. Smash. Split Step. Then he suddenly used his left hand."

Kabaji just stood there listening to his master.

"But then, his opponent – who started right handed – suddenly switched to his left hand and won the game. Interesting." He turned to his loyal underling. "Ore-sama must play and win against this people, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Prince Atobe looked towards the path and smiled. "I'm coming for you…"

For who, only he knows.

* * *

"So, we finally meet." The Man in Blue and White greeted the man before him.

"It truly is ii-nconceivable, but it seems my initial data was wrong. You are more capable that what I originally thought," Inui stated.

"Thank you," the Man in Blue & White replied.

"You have won against Echizen who is greatly skilled in tennis and Kawamura who had great strength, but I am afraid that you won't be able to get past me."

"And why is that?"

"Because no one can beat me, Sadaharu Inui, when it comes to logic."

"Is that so?"

"Don't mock me with that no nonsense tone of yours. Very well, let's have a challenge – a battle of logic!" Inui pushed Fujiko, still tied, gagged and blindfolded, to the side and sat on the chair. He then gestured to the Man in Blue & White to sit on the opposite chair from the table.

_If you're wondering how the hell 2 chairs and a table somehow appeared in the mountains, you're not the only one. I've already asked RT about this, but he remained stubborn and said that it was artistic license. Go figure._

"Very well. I have a proposal." The Man in Blue and White said as he took his seat.

"What do you propose?" Inui asked.

"Do you have a pair of goblets and some water?"

Inui laughed. "Of course I do! I always have some handy in case I want to make drinks."

"Well then, let's use this to have a battle of logic to our deaths!" The Man in Blue and White brought out a packet with some white powder.

"What is that?"

"This," the Man in Blue and White explained, "is a colorless, odorless poison I have discovered on my voyages on the seas. I will put this on one of the water-filled goblets and you must deduce which one has the poison. After which, we both drink from the goblets and if you are right in choosing which one doesn't have the poison, you live and I die. If you are wrong in your logic, you die and I live."

"Ii-ntresting," Inui said. "I accept."

So the Man in Blue and White turned his back and busied himself with the poison. After a few seconds he faced Inui again and placed one goblet in front of both of them.

"Begin," The Man in Blue & White announced.

"Hmm… Let me see. You, Man in Blue and White, have defeated Echizen who has superior tennis skills. However, this means that you are not willing to lose and put yourself in any danger. Therefore, the goblet in front of you does not contain the poison."

"Is that your choice then?"

"Wait, I am not finished." Inui said. "But you have defeated Kawamura, not by using strength, but by using your brains. This can only mean that you know I will assume that you put the poisoned goblet in front of me, but is really on the goblet in front of you!"

"This is so confusing." The Man in Blue and White only said.

"But judging from your dominant hand, which is the left hand, you will likely not put the poison near you, trying to deceive me into thinking that you would put it near you. But you originally deceived us into thinking you were right handed so it means to say that it is the goblet in front of me that is actually poisoned!" Inui continued his logical babble for a few minutes, citing the Man in Blue and White's coloring, choice of clothing, and accent as basis for where the poisoned goblet was.

The Man in Blue and White was starting to sweat. "Are you ready to make your choice now?"

"Fine, fine. I choose the goblet in front of me!" Inui declared. Then he suddenly exclaimed, "Look! It's Andre Agassi!" He pointed somewhere behind the Man in Blue and White.

"Andre Agassi? Where?" the Man in Blue and White quickly turned his back to the table to look where Inui pointed.

Inui took this opportunity to switch the two goblets.

The Man in Blue and White turned back to face the table again. "There's no one there," he said accusingly to Inui.

Who just smiled apologetically. "I thought I really did see someone there. Oh well, I must have my glasses checked soon."

The Man in Blue and White was still suspicious. "Anyway, let's end this. You drink from the goblet in front of you and I drink from the goblet in front of me."

"Cheers!" Inui said and the two opponents drank from their respective goblets.

After Inui finished his drink, he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The Man in Blue and White asked curiously.

"It's because when you had your back turned, I switched the goblets. You actually drank the one with the poison, not me!" Inui continued to laugh.

The Man in Blue and White shook his head. "But it really doesn't matter since I put the poison on both goblets."

This suddenly silenced Inui.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Then another. Then another.

The Man in Blue and White finally broke the silence. "Forgive me, but I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?"

"I'm actually wondering that very thing myself. Didn't you say that you put poison on both our goblets? You should be dead too."

"But I've developed immunity to this kind of poison." The Man in Blue and White explained.

Inui thought about it. "Well, it seems that with all my drink-making, I must have too."

The two were silent for a while.

"But you know, this poison really has a wonderful taste. It will be perfect for my Ultimate Inui Juice," Inui mused.

"Why don't we make a bargain then? I have about 8 packets of it left and I will give it to you in exchange for the Princess Fujiko."

"What the hell," Inui shrugged. "Without Echizen and Kawamura, I'll probably have some trouble getting away with this anyway. And I do love that taste of that poison…"

"It does have that sweet-sour-salty-bitter taste." The Man in Blue and White dangled the packets of poison in front of Inui's bifocals.

"Deal," Inui finally said. Resolute, he shook the Man in Blue and White's hand and took the packets from him. And with a jaunty wave of farewell, Inui went on his merry way, mumbling about the things he could mix with his new-found ingredient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story. _(No matter what zippingzephyr says... This is my story, I'm sticking with it. LOL.)_

_Bluepenguin15, saya, LOve!, and Ketchup for Blood: Thanks for the wonderful reviews._

_laila: Good eye / I. Pfft!_

'_tato-chan: Oops. I guess I didn't quite catch that. I'm a failure as an editor! Shame on me! Anyway, I hope that you'll let it pass because there's another mention of it here on…_

**Chapter 8**

Prince Atobe and his long-suffering servants continued to track down Fujiko and her kidnappers. They finally came to the grassy plain where Kawamura and the Man in Blue and White faced each other in the battle of non-epic proportions.

Prince Atobe did his Insight pose again, trying to make sense of what beheld him, while the others just stood by and watched.

"What is it Prince Atobe?" One of the servants finally ventured to ask, after the group was silent for a few minutes.

The Prince started to laugh in his usual maniacal, crazy way. His companions merely looked at each other questioningly, wondering if their master finally slipped over the edge.

"Brilliant!" Their egotistical master suddenly shouted. "A battle won, a battle that never was!" The Prince continued to laugh. And the others laughed with Prince Atobe - as all minions do – even when they didn't understand why they were laughing in the first place.

The Samurai only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we move it along?"

And even the loyal Kabaji concurred heartily. "Usu."

* * *

The Man in Blue and White lifted up Princess Fujiko from her seat. "Up we go." 

"You wouldn't happen to have another packet of that poison, do you?" Fujiko asked as the Man in Blue and White proceeded to untie her bindings and blindfold.

"Sorry, but I gave that person all the poison that I had."

"Saa… that's unfortunate." Fujiko said, disappointed. "I would have liked to taste it."

The Man in Blue and White finished untying Fujiko and she finally laid eyes of the man who pursued them so determinedly.

"Ano… who are you?"

_Well, we all know by now that the Man in Blue & White is none other than Tezuka. The question is, why didn't Fujiko realize this in the first place? This was her True Love standing in front of her! The answer, according to RT, was the eyeglasses and the costume change. The Tezuka Fujiko knew wore glasses and a Ball Boy's uniform. The Man in Blue & White wore contacts and sported a spiffy Blue & White tennis outfit. It makes all the difference._

_Hell, if it worked for Clark Kent/Superman, then it should work for Tezuka too._

_Right?_

"Well I suppose you should know the name of your killer, after all." The Man in Blue and White mused.

Fujiko's brows knitted in confusion. "You mean… You are not one of Prince Atobe's men who came to rescue me?"

Her question was only met with the Man in Blue and White's laugh. "You are greatly mistaken, Princess." He jeered. "Why would I, Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku, rescue and spare the life of one woman?"

Fujiko gasped. "You're the Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku?"

"At your disservice madam." The Man in Blue and White sketched a bow.

"You… You… You are the one who killed my Tezuka!" Fujiko accused. "You bastard!"

"Tezuka? Hmm… I seem to remember a fellow by that name." The Man in Blue and White rubbed his chin, as if deep in thought trying to remember something. Then after a while, he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I remember. Pitiful guy. Kept on pleading for his life because his True Love Fujiko, the 3rd most beautiful woman on Seigaku, was waiting for him." He looked at the woman in front of him. "I guess he was not lying about your beauty but was he was gravely mistaken about his fervored statements about your True Love and devotion. I guess it is fortunate that he is not alive today to see his mistake in loving such a faithless woman."

"How dare you say that! You don't know anything about me! I died that day when I heard that you killed Tezuka!"

"Well, it seems to me that you are alive and well - or maybe even perfectly well, since you have a rich fiancé now. Tell me," the Man in Blue and White leaned closer to Fujiko's beautiful face and smirked. "Did you even shed a tear when you heard Tezuka was dead or did you immediately set your eyes on the richest man you could find?"

"You… You… " Fujiko opened her furious blue eyes and pushed the Man in Blue and White down the steep hill.

"Don't." Bump.

"Let." Bang.

"Your." Thump.

"Guard." Boing.

"Dooooowwwwwnn……"

"Tezuka? Was that you? Oh no!" Fujiko gasped, realizing her mistake. "What have I done?"

And Fujiko came tumbling after. Tra la la.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

_Ocean of the Moon: Thanks for the correction. That was me again, being a bad editor. But I went back and changed it and everything._

_wizli: I'm glad to know that you read the book. I'm sorry but I won't be able to send you the complete version. You do understand, right?_

_bluepenguin15: Don't worry - this story will be completed. It just may take some time since I'm such a slow editor._

_I won't mention all those who reviewed, but again - thank you very much. R.T. really appreciates it._

_Here's hoping you all like..._

**Chapter 9**

Prince Atobe and his weary men stared down the steep hill.

"So?" The Samurai asked.

The Prince looked at the Samurai. "Indeed. Two people, who ore-sama assumes are the Princess Fujiko and the person who is following her, fell down this hill. What is curious is that both of them never came back up."

"They are still alive, do you think?"

Prince Atobe mounted his tall horse. "There is no doubt, but they might not be alive for long. Nevertheless, in case they do survive, we will meet them at the other side." And with a kick to the horse's flank, he led his group away from the scene.

The Samurai took a final look at the horizon – at what was beyond the bottom of the hill "Mada mada dana," he shook his head as he left to follow Prince Atobe.

* * *

There were many things troubling Tezuka at that moment. 

For one, he knew that Prince Atobe was closing in on them. As he was battling Fujiko's kidnappers, he had sensed his oppressing presence. Tezuka knew very well the egotistical prince's personality would not permit any of his possessions and his fiancée, no less, be stolen from him.

Second, Tezuka knew that he was clearly not in his best fighting form to meet Prince Atobe and his entourage of Hyotei fighters. He was tired – tired from his battles with Ryoma and Kawamura (okay, maybe not Kawamura), matching wits with Inui, and not to mention being pushed by one's True Love down a hill.

And to add to Tezuka's worries was, in fact, his True Love who was currently pestering him with questions.

(It was at this point that my friend complained about the missing reunion scene between Tezuka and Fujiko. I explained to her –

_Hi again! Just to let you know, that part up there was R.T.'s own note. In fact, the unedited version of The Tennis Prince's Bride is full of these notes to his friend to whom he dedicated this story. I edited all of those notes because I know how annoying it is sometimes to read author's notes in the middle of the story – which I am sort of doing right now. Sorry about that. _

_Anyway, this note I didn't delete because I happen to agree with R.T.'s friend (whose name is Cynthia, by the way). I, myself, told R.T. he should write what happened at the bottom of that hill before I post this here on this site. But R.T. is quite a stubborn individual and told me to leave the story as it is, sans reunion scene._

_But…I just couldn't leave it alone, you see. So I wrote my own version of what I think happened with Tezuka and Fujiko at the bottom of the hill. It's nothing much, really. But if you want to have a look at it, send me a PM with a message saying you want a copy of the reunion scene and I'll get back to you._

_Now, onwards to the story. Or rather, R.T.'s note. _

(It was at this point that my friend complained about the missing reunion scene between Tezuka and Fujiko. I explained to her my reason for not writing this scene. It was going to be all fluff, anyway. It was all going to be "sweeting", "darling", and "my sadistic little love" and nothing important was said beyond that. So let us just say that a) he was glad to see her again; b) she was glad that he was alive and; c) both of them teared up a bit. And let us give Tezuka and Fujiko a break. After their separation, they both deserve some privacy.)

"Ne, Tezuka, you were jesting when you said you don't have any more of the poison, right?" Fujiko asked as she continued to tug on her lover's sleeves.

Tezuka gave a long-suffering sigh. "I have some more of the poison at my Pirate Ship, my darling, but we must make haste for it is getting dark and we might lose our way."

"So it was not a lie when you said that you were the Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku?" Fujiko asked, incredulous. "How can that be?"

"I too am surprised by this development," Tezuka admitted. "You see, on my way to America, our ship was overtaken by the Pirate Ship of Rokkaku. They stole all the cargo, our money, and the women's jewelry. But contrary to reports, they do not kill all the passengers."

"Really? But how come nobody has ever come back to tell that tale?"

"Maybe I should clarify. They do not kill them. At least, not technically."

"Well I can see that as you are alive." Fujiko said wryly. "But, whatever do you mean by 'not technically'?"

"They make the passengers drink this vile concoction and nobody has ever survived from drinking it." Tezuka explained. "But because of all the drinks you have forced upon me all those years, I somehow developed some immunity. The crew accepted me as one of their own and I sailed with them far and wide as a Pirate of Rokkaku.

"Then came a time when the Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku, who at that time was an old man by the name of Oji, wanted to retire. It was time to pick a new Dread Pirate Buchou. The old man just closed his eyes, put his left foot out, put his left foot it, shook it all about, did the hokey pokey, turned around, stopped, pointed and somehow I was picked to become the new Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku." Tezuka finished.

"What kind of dim-witted selection is that?"

"Apparently it is how they have chosen the past Dread Pirate Buchous since the beginning."

"Oh well," Fujiko shrugged. "I am just glad to see that you are alive, Tezuka!" Fujiko hugged her True Love.

"Ah well, I am glad that I am alive too." Tezuka hugged her back. But in his mind was the worry that he might not stay that way for long.

For what was troubling Tezuka the most was what they were heading towards – the Soze Swamp.

* * *

A few words about the Soze Swamp: Nobody exactly knows why it is named such, but there are many stories about the name's origin. Some say the name was derived from the Turkish, others say it was German. One story about the Soze Swamp was that a man who happened to wander there was never heard of, never to be seen again. Some even say that the devil himself lives there. Too much was said about the Soze Swamp that in the end, everybody got confused on what was real and what was not. And as the years went by, the myth of it got greater and greater and scarier and scarier. Everybody became afraid of the Soze Swamp. It was the scary story parents told their kids when they misbehaved. 'Stop that or I will dump you in the Soze Swamp.' And they believed. 

Tezuka was brave – brave to be a Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku, brave to fight Prince Atobe for his True Love, and brave to love Fujiko. But the only thing that scared him – what made him frightened to death – was the Soze Swamp.

He was delaying on telling Fujiko exactly where they were headed until he felt that it was already inevitable. They were only a few steps away from the Soze Swamp so Tezuka finally had to stop Fujiko. He turned her to face him, took a deep breath, and said "Fujiko, my dear, dear True Love, do not panic but it seems we are going into the Soze Swamp."

As he expected, Fujiko did not take that certain piece of information well.

"What do you mean we are going into the Soze Swamp?" she demanded. "Are you daft? We will surely die! Why did you lead us this way?"

"I know, but there was no other choice. Prince Atobe was right behind us and we had to keep moving forward."

"But why didn't we go around the Soze Swamp in the first place?"

"Well," Tezuka said. "That was my initial plan, but you pushed me down the hill, remember?"

Fujiko crossed her arms. "Oh, so it's my fault."

Tezuka sighed. "I am not saying that."

"Oh yes you are!"

"This is hardly the time to argue on whose fault it is," Tezuka patiently said but privately thought that it was, indeed, her fault. "We have just been reunited and are presently running from people who plan to break us apart. The only way out of this and to stay together forever is to pass through the Soze Swamp."

Fujiko was silent as she pondered over their predicament. The she took Tezuka's hand in hers, deciding to trust her True Love. "I am afraid, Tezuka," she admitted.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…" Tezuka started.

"That's not really helping."

"I know," Tezuka squeezed Fujiko's hand. "I am frightened too. But think about the stories we can tell Viper and our future children when we survive from this."

"You mean, if we survive from this."

"Hey, I was supposed to have died yet I'm still here. That's quite a feat, don't you think?" Tezuka said with false bravado and to which Fujiko replied only with a forced smile.

"Okay, let's go." Tezuka started to step forward, but then stopped and turned to Fujiko beside him. "Remember Fujiko: Don't let your guard down."

Fujiko softened, and with a gentle smile stroked her True Love's face. "I love you too, Tezuka."

"No, I really mean – don't let your guard down. There may be a lot of dangerous creatures here in the swamp."

And with that final reminder, the two lovers, hand in hand, entered the Soze Swamp.

* * *

"Well, it's not as scary as I thought it would be," Fujiko finally said after they have been walking in the Soze Swamp for some time. 

"Nevertheless, it is important that we not let our guard down."

"Aye, aye Buchou."

Tezuka, too, was almost convinced that the Soze Swamp was completely overrated when suddenly…

...Groan...

"Did you hear that?" Fujiko whispered.

Tezuka looked around. "What is that? It sound like someone is being tortured."

...GROAN...

"It's… it's…" Fujiko tried to listen to the sound. "It's groaning!"

"Torture… Horrible groaning… It could only mean…" Tezuka trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

Fujiko slapped her dainty hands to her face and opened her eyes wide. "D.O.T.S.!"

D.O.T.S. or Davids Of The Swamp were big creatures with small heads. These long, brown-haired creatures were deadly as they were fond of torturing anyone they encounter with their horrible puns that make people want to kill themselves.

_Warning: Bad puns up ahead._

"There was a man who entered a local paper's pun contest. He sent in ten different puns in the hope that at least one of the puns would win. Unfortunately, no pun in ten did."

"………"

"Pfft!"

Both Tezuka and Fujiko groaned.

"I wondered why the tennis ball was getting bigger. Then it hit me. Pfft!"

Fujiko started to tear out her hair. "Aargh! Such horrible puns!"

"Cover your ears Fujiko!"

"What do you call a cheese that is not yours? Nacho cheese. Pfft!"

"No!" Fujiko wailed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Run Fujiko Run!" Tezuka grabbed Fujiko and ran for towards the edge of the Soze Swamp while kicking the D.O.T.S. in the head.

"You didn't hear about the three big holes in the ground? Well, well, well. Pfft!"

"Don't join dangerous cults! Practice safe sects! Pfft!"

"He was the apple of his eye and he liked to sit down be cider. Pfft!"

The pun-ny sounds soon faded as they both reached the edge of the Soze Swamp.

"We survived!" Fujiko, elated, threw her arms around Tezuka.

"I hate to say this, my darling," Tezuka said as he looked at Prince Atobe and his entourage over Fujiko's shoulder. "But to borrow from Echizen – we're still mada mada dane."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

_I'm sorry for the long wait. There were a lot of things happening that delayed me from posting this up. Hopefully, the next chapters won't take too long to be edited._

_Now without further ado, let's go back to the story. Where were we? Ah, yes._

"…_we're still mada mada dane."_

**Chapter 10**

"You have impressed ore-sama that you both came out of the Soze Swamp alive, but it is the end of the road for you," Prince Atobe declared. "Come now, return what rightfully belongs to ore-sama and ore-sama might be persuaded to let you leave here alive."

Tezuka, instead of backing down, held on tighter to Fujiko. "I'd rather marry a Mary Sue," was his answer. "Or – you know – die!"

Prince Atobe smiled with satisfaction. "Ore-sama was hoping you'll say that." And with a snap of his fingers, he ordered, "Get me my tennis racket."

"Tezuka," Fujiko whispered. "Are you sure you could fight him? You're hurt pretty badly."

"Well, we could always retreat back to the Soze Swamp," suggested Tezuka.

Fujiko shuddered at the thought. As much as she loved Tezuka, she feared the awful puns of the D.O.T.S.es more. "Good luck," she said to her True Love and left him to face her fiancé.

Insert special sound effects when a game starts

"One set match. The Man in Blue and White to serve," Kabaji announced.

Just kidding.

"One set match. The Man in Blue and White to serve," the Samurai, officiating, announced.

"The loser is the Man in Blue and White! The winner is Prince Atobe! The loser is the Man in Blue and White! The winner is Prince Atobe! The loser is the Man in Blue and White! The winner is Prince Atobe! The loser is the Man in Blue and White! The winner is Prince Atobe! The loser is the Man in Blue and White! The winner is Prince Atobe!" The crowd of loyal Hyotei minions chanted until finally Prince Atobe took pity on them for shouting such a long mantra and snapped his fingers.

"Be awed at the sight of ore-sama's prowess," Prince Atobe said with a flip of his hair.

Tezuka prepared to serve, bouncing the ball then throwing it high up, up in the air. He reached out and extended his left arm, intending to hit the ball with all his might when…

"Aaaarggghh," he screamed, clutching his left arm.

"Tezuka!" Fujiko cried and rushed towards her True Love.

Prince Atobe rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," he whined. "We haven't even started yet!"

Tezuka remained on the ground, his left arm in seemingly awful pain.

"So annoying, but ore-sama assumes you forfeit this match," the Prince sighed. He motioned to his loyal minions. "Get ore-sama a Mary Sue," he commanded.

Fujiko gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Well, he did say he would rather marry a Mary Sue," Prince Atobe reminded her.

"That's right, I did," Tezuka reluctantly admitted.

It was then that Fujiko made a decision. She turned to Prince Atobe "If I go with you peacefully, will you promise not to marry him to a Mary Sue?"

"Fine, fine," Prince Atobe relented. "Ore-sama won't marry him to a Mary Sue."

"Nor kill him," Fujiko added.

The haughty prince rolled his eyes. "Ore-sama swears on the great Atobe name that ore-sama will not marry him to a Mary Sue nor kill him. There, happy?"

The future Princess of Hyotei nodded and turned to her one and only True Love. "Tezuka," she said. "When I heard news of your death, I was devastated. Now that I know you are alive, I am willing to sacrifice everything to make sure you stay alive and be unmarried to a Mary Sue."

"Fujiko..."

"Goodbye," she said, her voice breaking with unshed tears, and walked away from the only man she will ever love.

"I cannot believe that you gave a promise that you will not marry that man to a Mary Sue nor kill him," Oshitari, Prince Atobe's most trusted secretary, murmured as they waited for Fujiko to cross to the Prince's side.

"Well, ore-sama was loathe to inflict a Mary Sue upon another man in the first place," the prince shuddered.

"I see. And the bit about the killing?"

"Ore-sama doesn't break a promise. Ore-sama won't kill him," answered the prince as he, once again, got up on his high horse. "But ore-sama didn't say somebody else will."

Fujiko had, by then, reached the Prince's side. "Could you return him to a ship bound for the country of Seigaku?" she requested.

"Very well, ore-sama will tell Oshitari," Prince Atobe said.

The prince motioned for his secretary. "You know where to bring him?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Ore-sama will leave it up to you then," Prince Atobe said.

And after a final look at Tezuka sitting on the ground with his eyes showing all the hurt in the world, Fujiko rode away.

"Let's go, Kabaji. Samurai," the Prince said as he followed his fiancée.

"Usu."

"Samurai?" Tezuka asked, thinking that he had heard that name somewhere before. But before he could ascertain just exactly where, the prince's secretary came and stood before him.

"Stand up," Oshitari commanded. "I have been tasked to bring you back to the country of Seigaku now."

"I am not of the habit of letting my guard down," Tezuka stated. "Where are you really taking me?"

Oshitari considered the Man in Blue in White in front of him and saw in his stoic face and serious eyes that the man had an inkling about where he was headed. "Well, I see no harm in telling you since you possibly cannot do anything about it," Oshitari finally said. He leaned closer to Tezuka's face and whispered:

"I am taking you to Hell."

* * *

The very next day, Prince Atobe and Fujiko were married. 

The people of Hyotei once again gathered in the courtyard to catch a glimpse of the latest addition to their royalty.

"I present to you, ore-sama's wife – Princess Fujiko!" Prince Atobe announced, once again, to his subjects.

The crowd cheered as Fujiko appeared in her silver-grey wedding gown and smiling her beautiful smile.

Then somebody booed. Sort of.

"Boo, desu!"

"Oh, dear," Fujiko said.

Everyone looked around to find out who had the audacity to boo the new Princess of Hyotei.

"Boo, desu!"

All of them realized that the 'boo, desu' came from a man of short stature who was sporting a green headband.

"Boo, desu!" the guy kept on shouting.

"Capture him!" Prince Atobe immediately ordered. The Hyotei soldiers rushed to follow his command when Princess Fujiko held up a hand to stop them.

"Wait," she said. Princess Fujiko walked over to the man and asked, "I would very much like to know, young man – why do you boo?"

"Boo, desu! You had True Love and you threw it all away, desu," he explained. "Instead you married someone who you don't love, desu! So, boo Princess Fujiko, desu! Boo unfaithful, unloyal Princess, desu!"

The young man continued his booing-desu and soon, one by one, the crowd started to chant with him. "Boo!" they shouted. "Boo, desu!"

Fujiko woke up screaming.

And that was only the first of Fujiko's nightmares.

The next night,

_Fanfic, interrupted._

_Hey, what about R.T.'s big fake-out there, huh? You've got to give him props for doing that. I actually thought for awhile that it was all over and said to myself, "No, it can't be! Fujiko was supposed to end up with Tezuka, darn it." Imagine my relief when I read that it was just a dream._

_I told R.T. about my experience reading that part and he said to me that he purposely put that there as a warning that not all stories have a happy ending. Bad things do happen in fanfics. It can't be all 'happily ever after.' Characters get sick, the bad guys defeat the good guys, the hero dies, authors never update…_

_I'm not saying that all that will happen in this particular fanfic but it would be best if you, as Tezuka-buchou would say, not let your guard down._

_And with that sage (and depressing) advice from your Uncle R.T. and I, we continue with Fujiko's nightmare._

The next night, Fujiko dreamed of her having a baby with the Prince. Keigo Junior was just about three months old when Princess Fujiko was teaching her son how to speak.

"Say okaa-san," Fujiko smiled and tickled her son.

"O-o…"

"That's it," she encouraged. "Junior can say 'okaa-san.'"

"O-o-o…Ore-sama!"

That traumatized Fujiko so much that she screamed for one hour.

On and on it continued. Nightmare after nightmare that was so bad that Fujiko was afraid to close her eyes to sleep anymore. She realized that she made the wrong decision in leaving Tezuka and she went to find Prince Atobe to ask him to end their engagement.

She found him sitting at the throne room and talking with Oshitari and Kabaji.

"Prince Atobe," Fujiko interrupted their one-sided conversation. "I am afraid that I just cannot marry you. My heart belongs to one man and one man alone. Please release me from this engagement so I can go back to my True Love."

The prince, of course, would never allow the indignity of being jilted but knew that he should appease his fiancée at the meantime. "Very well, ore-sama will grant your request and send word to that man. Be awed at ore-sama's graciousness," Prince Atobe said. "But until he arrives at the palace to take you away, we will remain engaged. Mayhap he would not want to take you back after you left him outside the Soze Swamp."

"I believe in my Tezuka. He will come for me."And Fujiko left, once again smiling, anticipating Tezuka's return and her first good night's rest since she returned to the Hyotei Palace.

Prince Atobe waited until Fujiko was out of earshot then turned to his secretary. "Have you done what ore-sama asked of you?"

Oshitari's eyeglasses glinted. "Yes, Atobe-sama."

"Good, good," Prince Atobe said with a wicked smile. "Ore-sama will not allow anything, especially that man, to ruin ore-sama's wedding plans. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 11**

After the historic battles at the Cliffs of Incredulity and their leader Inui setting off to chase his dream of the Ultimate Inui Juice, Ryoma and Kawamura likewise decided to give up the life of crime and go on their own paths.

For Kawamura, this meant pursuing his life-long dream of being a great sushi chef. He immediately went and applied as an apprentice in a sushi restaurant.

It was, though, not as simple and easy for Ryoma.

Ryoma had a clear goal in sight: finding the Samurai and telling him, "My name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada dane, Samurai." He certainly practiced saying it to a mirror a hundred times. Indeed he was all fired up and ready to do battle with the Samurai, when he suddenly realized a flaw in his plan.

He did not have any idea where the Samurai was.

Faced with this reality, Ryoma had no other choice but to go on a journey to find the whereabouts of a certain tennis racket-wielding Samurai.

And so, Kawamura continued to make his sushi whilst Ryoma continued his search for the Samurai. Both have chosen different paths to walk on but, with destinies such as theirs, it won't be soon before long for those two paths to inevitably meet once again.

* * *

It seems all roads led to Hyotei.

The whole country was abuzz with the impending nuptials of their royals. The story of Fujiko, a beautiful commoner who will become a princess when she marries their Prince Atobe Keigo, was on everybody's lips. Even people from neighboring countries all gathered at Hyotei to bear witness to the extravagant proceedings.

Ryoma similarly found his way to Hyotei. He went partly because of curiosity but mostly reasoning that with everyone at Hyotei, mayhap the Samurai will also be there and if he wasn't, surely someone there knew about him.

And while Ryoma was doing just that – looking around and about for the Samurai along the busy roads of Hyotei – he bumped into someone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat?" the person he bumped into snarled at him.

Ryoma looked up – way up – to the man's face. The man was really tall and rangy and with grayish white spiked hair. "I should ask you the same question. Can't you look where you're going?"

The man grabbed Ryoma by the collar and hauled him up to his menacing face. "Better apologize now before I pound on your pretty face."

Ryoma was about snap back when suddenly…

"Echizen? Is that you?"

Ryoma turned and saw the familiar face of his friend and former comrade. "Kawamura-senpai?"

"It is you Echizen!" Kawamura said. He turned to the man who was still holding Echizen by the collar. "Jin, let go of him. He's a friend of mine."

"Che," the man, Jin, only said but reluctantly put Ryoma down. "You're lucky you know Takashi or you'll be halfway to your Maker by now." And with those parting words, Jin walked away.

"I could've taken him," Ryoma huffed.

"I see you haven't rid of your habit of provoking fights," Kawamura commented. "But I am glad to see you again. What are you doing here in Hyotei, of all places?"

"I'm here to look for someone," was all Ryoma said. "What about you? I thought you were working as an apprentice in a sushi restaurant."

Kawamura smiled wryly and pointed to the apron he was wearing that Ryoma, understandably, did not notice immediately. "Well, I _am_ working for a sushi restaurant. But with the big celebration for the wedding, they needed extra help and we all came down here."

"Well, good for you. I don't think you were right for a life of crime, anyway," Ryoma commented. He did wonder to himself how Kawamura ever entangled himself with a man like that Jin-character, though.

Kawamura chuckled. "It's funny, isn't it? It seems like it was only yesterday that we were kidnapping the Princess Fujiko and now we're both here at Hyotei to witness her wedding."

Ryoma agreed. "The only one missing is Inui-senpai."

The two became silent as they smiled and reminisced about their old kidnapping days.

"Hey Kachiro, did you hear about the new serial killer roaming around nowadays?" A person walking by them said to his friend.

"Yes," was the reply. "I hear that he poisons people by forcing them to drink some kind of vile juice. What an evil, evil man!"

Kawamura and Ryoma exchanged looks as an image of their bespectacled ex-comrade cackling as he holds a pitcher of weird juice entered their minds.

They both shudder.

"So, Ryoma," Kawamura said. "You mentioned that you were looking for someone. Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it, unless you know about a tennis racket wielding Samurai."

"Samurai?" Kawamura tilted his head, like he was thinking. "Like brown robe, awful haircut, and sort of perverted – that Samurai?"

Ryoma turned serious. "You know of him?"

Kawamura looked at him in surprise. "Don't you know? He is Prince Atobe's Royal Tennis Advisor. He is at the Hyotei Palace."

"Yosh. It was nice seeing you again, Kawamura-senpai." The younger tennis player started to leave.

Kawamura held a hand to stop him. "Wait. You're not planning to barge into Hyotei Palace and look for the Samurai right now, are you?"

"Well, of course," Ryoma replied with a straight face. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Kawamura repeated incredulously. "The Palace – the whole kingdom – is on guard for the royal wedding and you think you can just walk in there and demand a match with one of the Prince's Royal Tennis Advisor?"

Ryoma frowned. "I see what you mean." Then he glared. "Well, I just cannot wait another minute now that I know where that Samurai is."

"I knew you were going to say that," Kawamura sighed in defeat. "But it is impossible for just the two of us to get inside."

"You mean, you're coming with me?"

Kawamura smiled as he put his hand on the younger one's shoulder. "Of course, Echizen. Did you honestly think I would let a comrade go there alone?"

"Okay then, but you're right. Two against the whole Hyotei army guards might be too much for us," Ryoma begrudgingly admitted. "We need a third man."

The two crossed their arms and thought hard.

"What about your friend Jin?" Ryoma suggested.

"Nah," Kawamura said. "He already quit tennis."

Ryoma thought that was ridiculous how anyone could quit the great and wonderful game of tennis but decided to let it go. They both thought hard once again.

"I know!" Ryoma exclaimed. "The Man in Blue and White!"

"Yes, but where is he now?" Kawamura wondered.

* * *

The Man in Blue and White (aka Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku; aka Tezuka) was, at that moment, in Hell.

Oh, it was not made of fire and brimstone nor did it have a frozen lake made of blood and guilt. It was a rather ordinary place, actually, and even had a well-maintained tennis court. It was actually a place called Rikkai Dai. But people called it Hell, nonetheless.

For in Rikkai Dai lived three Demons and a certain Devil named Kirihara Akaya.

Tezuka awoke with a groan. He felt just like he was put inside a sack and dragged behind a horse (which he probably was, those bastards). He tried to move his arms and found that he couldn't. It was then that he realized that he was chained to a cold stone wall.

Quickly blinking and trying to adjust his eyes to the dark surroundings, Tezuka surmised that he was held captive in a dungeon of some sorts.

The events outside the Soze Swamp came back to him quickly and he tried once again to free himself of the chains and rescue his dear Fujiko.

"I see you've already awakened. Good. I was getting bored watching you sleep," a voice from the darkness suddenly said.

Tezuka squinted to see who had spoken and from the darkness, in sauntered the Devil, Kirihara Akaya, himself.

"Man, you must have angered that arrogant prince so much that he just had to send you here in Rikkai Dai to me," Kirihara said. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, I needed the practice anyway."

Captured, hopeless, heartbroken… Tied up and with no racket to defend himself, Tezuka bravely looked at the Devil's blood red eyes. "What do you plan to do with me?" he bravely asked.

The Devil Kirihara smiled evilly as he looked over his prey. "We, or more accurately, _I_ am just going to play some tennis."

"A racket and a ball are not for hurting people."

"Enough with the chit-chat. Let's begin, shall we?" And the Devil prepared to serve.

* * *

"Did I hear you talking about a Man in Blue and White?" somebody asked.

Ryoma and Kawamura turned and saw a boy who was wearing a flashy green tennis shirt. The two badly wanted to ignore the annoying creature, but if there was a chance that he knew where the Man in Blue and White was…

"Who's asking?" Kawamura finally said.

"I am Horio with two years of tennis experience," was the proud reply.

"I doubt that is something you should be boasting about," Ryoma commented.

"Anyway," Horio continued. "I heard that Prince Atobe's loyal secretary Oshitari brought a man wearing a blue and white tennis outfit to Rikkai Dai a few nights ago."

"Is this information accurate?" Kawamura asked.

Horio looked insulted. "Of course. I am Horio with two years-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know," Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how that would mean anything but it's better than nothing." He looked at Kawamura. "Let's go, Kawamura-senpai."

Kawamura thanked Horio, who looked pleased to actually know something that was useful to somebody, and went with Ryoma to Rikkai Dai to find the Man in Blue and White.

* * *

In Rikkai Dai, the Devil was continuing his brutal assault on Tezuka's body. Tezuka, a man who most would describe as stoic and emotionless, was finding it hard to live up to his image. The continuous hits of the tennis ball upon his body seemed like it had been going on for days. The harder he tried not to scream, the harder Kirihara tried to make him. And the battle of who would give in first went on and on.

In those final moments, a lot went through Tezuka's mind. He thought about his peaceful life at Seigaku country. He thought about their pet snake Viper and his crew at the Rokkaku Pirate Ship. He thought about his yet unfulfilled dream of winning the Nationals. And most of all he thought about his True Love – Fujiko. Fujiko who was beautiful. Fujiko who was smart. Fujiko who had a hidden sadistic streak. Fujiko who was – quite possibly at that moment – already married to Prince Atobe.

No - nobody could blame poor Tezuka when he finally broke down and wept.

And screamed.

"Yes," Kirihara's eyes glowed red. "Scream! I like it better when you scream!"

On all the corners of Rikkai Dai, a loud screaming was heard. It was a scream that chilled a person down to his very bones. It was the sort of scream that made the children hide under their mother's skirts in fear.

It was the scream of a human being in terrible pain.

But what was even worse, more frightening, than the scream was the deathly silence that followed.

* * *

Echizen and Kawamura stood over the bloody body of the Man in Blue and White.

"He's dead, Echizen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 12**

"My, my. What a mess our little Devil made," Seiichi Yukimura, one of the Demons of Rikkai Dai, commented.

Yukimura, together with the two other Demons, Genichirou Sanada and Renji Yanagi, looked over the dungeon where Kirihara had his fun with the Man in Blue and White.

"That's because you keep spoiling him, Yukimura," Sanada stated. "Let me find that brat and slap some sense into him."

Yukimura just gave a non-committal hum. "Is he still alive, I wonder?" Yukimura and Sanada turned to Yanagi.

"Don't ask me. I'm the Professor, not the Doctor," Yanagi said dryly.

"Well, alive or not, I don't want to see him anymore. Sanada?" Yukimura turned those lethal eyes to his subordinate.

Who didn't have a chance.

"I'll order for the disposal immediately," Sanada promised as he adjusted the jacket over Yukimura's graceful shoulders. "Now, let's get you out here so you can have your rest."

Yanagi rolled his eyes. "Well, it certainly doesn't take a Professor or a Doctor to figure out those two," he murmured and followed them out of the dungeon.

Sanada _did _(after sending Yukimura to his room to rest and slapping Kirihara, of course) order someone to clean up and dump Tezuka's body outside Rikkai Dai. And that was where Ryoma and Kawamura found themselves standing over the bloody body of the Man in Blue and White.

"He's dead, Echizen," Kawamura stated.

"Che, he can't be dead. I still haven't beaten him in tennis."

"Seriously, is tennis all you think about?"

"No, sometimes I think about Ponta," Ryoma said then paused. "Oh, and my cat," he added.

"You have a cat?"

"Had," Ryoma corrected. "Last time I saw Karupin was when he hid inside my bag before someone stole it."

Kawamura was sympathetic, and being the good guy that he was (discounting acts of kidnapping and violent tendencies), patted Ryoma's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, Echizen."

"I know," Ryoma grumbled. "And I had the best grip tape inside that bag too!"

Kawamura just stared at his friend then shook his head.

"What do we do now?" Ryoma asked. "We need the Man in Blue and White to help us get into the Hyotei Palace."

"What if we just forget about breaking into the Palace and live our lives in relative peace in quiet, instead?" Kawamura suggested hopefully.

"Yadda."

Kawamura sighed defeatedly. "I thought so."

The two were silent as they both contemplated their next course of action.

"I know!" Kawamura suddenly said.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Come in, come in! This is such a mess! What happened?"

"Hello, Oishi," Kawamura greeted. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we need your help."

The man with the weird haircut waved his hand. "It's no trouble, of course."

"Who is this Kawamura-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"This is Oishi," Kawamura answered when he finished putting the body of the Man in Blue and White on top of a long table. "He is a miracle-maker. I thought that he might be able to bring back the Man in Blue and White back to life."

"Oh, I can't do that," Oishi suddenly said. "I can't bring him back to life."

"What?" The two screeched.

"Yes, because he's not dead."

Kawamura was confused. "He's not?"

Oishi checked Tezuka's pulse. "Nah. It's only The Yips."

"The Yips?" the two chorused.

"You know, The Yips. It's a condition where a person can't move his body due to your muscle atrophy from stress and tension," explained Oishi. "Tell me, has he been under stress lately?"

They all looked at the messy and bloody body of the Man in Blue and White.

"Hmm… Well, just to be sure, let's try and talk to him." Oishi went to his cupboard and took out a hen's feather.

"What's that for?" Ryoma asked.

"This," Oishi held up the feather. "Is a feather that I will use to communicate with this man."

"But he's dead," Kawamura repeated.

Oishi rolled his eyes. "We've already been through this. Catch up, will you?"

"What exactly will you do?" Ryoma asked.

"Watch and learn, boy," was all Oishi said. He went over the foot of the body of the Man in Blue and White, held the hen's feather with both hands, raised it up high and then…

Tickled the Man in Blue and White's foot.

As you can imagine, both Ryoma and Kawamura had WTF expressions on their faces as they saw this. "What are you doing?" Ryoma said incredulously.

Oishi stopped tickling the foot of the Man in Blue and White. "I'm just tickling him to release his stress," he replied. "Haven't you heard that laughter is the best medicine?"

"Kawamura-senpai, let's get out of here," Ryoma said. "Clearly this miracle maker is a quack. Or an insane hen. Whatever. Let's just go."

Meanwhile, Oishi strolled over to the Man in Blue and White's ear. "Why do you want to live?" he then whispered.

It was faint, but to Ryoma and Kawamura's surprise, they heard a small sound coming from the Man in Blue and White. "T….."

They all leaned closer.

"T….."

"Tickles?" Kawamura suggested.

"T…"

"Hah!" Ryoma shouted. "Tennis! He wants to live for tennis! Isn't that the greatest reason for living?"

Kawamura shook his head. "Tennis again, Echizen?"

Ryoma scowled and handed Kawamura a tennis racket.

"YEAH! TENNIS IS GREAT-O! LIVE FOR TENNIS! TENNIS IS LIFE! BURNINGGGGGG!!"

Ryoma smirked, satisfied.

"I don't think he was trying to say 'tennis', though." Oishi bent closer to Tezuka's face to listen to the words the patient was trying to say.

"T…..true…. Lo… love….." was the weak reply.

Oishi sighed. "True Love. How romantic."

Kawamura yelled. "FANTASTIC! TRUE LOVE! ROMANTIC-O!"

Ryoma scowled. "Che."

"I told you," Oishi said triumphantly. "It's The Yips."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoma grumbled. "What do we do now?"

Oishi went to his cupboard and took out a bottle. "Here, take this," handing Ryoma two pills from the bottle. "Make him take this and he will be right as rain again."

"Wait, is that st-st…" Kawamura stuttered.

"It's just a magic pill!" Oishi shouted. "A magic pill, I tell you!"

Ryoma pocketed the pills and turned to his senpai. "Yosh. Let's go, Kawamura-senpai."

Ryoma and Kawamura, carrying the Man in Blue and White, bade Oishi fare thee well and went off towards the sun to go and infiltrate the castle of Hyotei.

Oishi waved them goodbye. As he started to go back inside his cottage, he stopped and looked back at their retreating figures. "Hm, it feels like I'm forgetting something…"

It was only later that night when Oishi remembered.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Oishi fretted. "I forgot to tell them that the pill's effect is for just one day!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

_Wow. I finally made it to Chapter 13. As you can imagine, I had a lot of trouble editing the two previous chapters. I really love Tezuka and his "death" was really hard for me to edit._

_But aside from that, R.T. and I have been on the outs for a while and I temporarily stopped editing his work. It was just a little misunderstanding, really, about this and that. Anyway, the result is that R.T. wanted to stop me from editing his work and make his friend Cynthia continue the work._

_You remember Cynthia? She was the one who wanted R.T. to write the reunion scene between Fujiko and Tezuka back in Chapter 9. Believe me, if you thought I was an annoying editor, you'd think I was the greatest editor in the world compared to Cynthia. I try to keep my editor's notes to a minimum (though it doesn't look like it most of the time) but Cynthia… Cynthia would have them at almost every paragraph! And what's worst of all is she wanted to insert Sakuno as a love interest for Ryoma in the story! Can you believe it??_

_But all is well now and I'm going to finish what I've started. There are only a few chapters left and my editor's notes are going to be less and less, even non-existent, which would make a few of you happy._

_So sit back, relax and enjoy reading…_

_And, as always, please don't forget to post a review._

**Chapter 13**

It was a very busy day at the Hyotei Palace. It was, after all, Prince Atobe's wedding day to the commoner who would become a princess Fujiko.

In the kitchen, the royal cooks were busy preparing the Prince's favorite foods for the wedding reception.

In the main hall where the wedding was to take place, the orchestra was preparing to play Prince Atobe's favorite classical music while the florists were arranging the flowers.

In the hallways, Viper the snake was chasing after Kikumaru the cat.

In the bridal suite, the ladies in waiting were busy arranging Fujiko's wedding gown and ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the marvelous jewels that she will be wearing for the occasion. Away from the hustle and bustle, Fujiko quietly sat by the window and looked at the sunset, still waiting for her True Love to come get her.

And in the Prince's room, Prince Atobe just finished putting on his grandiose tuxedo with the help of his assistants.

"Ore-sama wants everything to be perfect Oshitari," Prince Atobe said as he preened before a mirror. "Ore-sama will not tolerate anything less."

"Yes, Atobe-sama," Oshitari replied. "Everything has been arranged to your orders."

"The gold and black motif?"

"Yes."

"The roast beef dinner?"

"Yes."

"What about the wedding cake?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama," Mukahi, another one of the Prince's assistants, piped up. "We have ordered the special cake from Marui Bakery that you requested."

"Good, good." Prince Atobe admired his reflection one more time then looked around the room. "By the way, where is Kabaji?"

Oshitari looked surprised as he just noticed that the Prince's royal servant wasn't lurking around the Prince's shadow. "I don't know. Should I go look for him?"

"Never mind," Prince Atobe flicked a hand in dismissal. "Ore-sama is sure he'll turn up sooner or later. Oh, by the way, how ore-sama's Princess to be?" Prince Atobe asked, almost as an afterthought.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses. "I hear that she has been melancholy as of late. It must be because of that Man in Blue and White."

"Well, she'll forget about that man eventually. He is now dead, is he not?" Prince Atobe looked to Oshitari who nodded in confirmation. "And pretty soon, she and ore-sama will become the Prince and Princess of Hyotei!" Prince Atobe laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Ne, Yuushi," Mukahi whispered to the Prince's Secretary. "I'm just wondering – why not Prince and Princess of Tennis?"

"Well, we checked," Oshitari whispered back. "But somebody already beat him to that trademark."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Ryoma sneezed.

"Gesundheit. So anyway, Echizen, what's the plan?" Kawamura asked.

Ryoma, together with Kawamura carrying the Man in Blue and White on his back, hid by the stone wall surrounding the Hyotei Castle. He peeked at the castle entrance, saw about thirty castle guards standing by, then turned back to his friend.

"Well," Ryoma said. "First things first, let's make the Man in Blue and White take the pill."

"Okay," Kawamura agreed and put down the Man in Blue and White against the wall. Ryoma took out the magic pill out of his pocket and pushed it to the Man in Blue and White's mouth.

Then they waited.

"How long is it supposed to take effect?" Kawamura asked.

Ryoma frowned. "I don't know. I forgot to ask. I don't even know if it will work."

They waited for another minute.

Ryoma growled in frustration. "I knew it. That miracle-maker was an insane hen!"

Kawamura tried his best to calm Ryoma down. "Have patience, Echizen."

"Kelly Clarkson!" The Man in Blue and White opened his eyes and suddenly shouted.

Kawamura and Ryoma looked in the Man and Blue and White in surprise. "Kelly Clarkson?"

The Man in Blue and White looked around and saw the two leaning over him. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Fujiko?"

Ryoma was really tempted to ask what that 'Kelly Clarkson' was all about but decided to focus on the most important things first. "Remember us? We're the ones who kidnapped Princess Fujiko."

"Yes, I do remember something like that."

"We are at the Hyotei Palace right now and we are going to help you stop Princess Fujiko's wedding to Prince Atobe," Kawamura supplied.

"And help me meet the Samurai," Ryoma added.

"I see," the Man in Blue and White merely said. "Let's get to it then."

"Yosh." Ryoma cheered.

……

"Are you okay?" Kawamura brows furrowed in concern.

"Not quite," was the Man in Blue and White's reply. "I can't seem to move my body."

"Well, it is understandable since you were dead or at least had The Yips a few moments ago," Kawamura commented.

"Is that so?" The Man in Blue and White said. "Well, let's take this time to iron out our plan first while we wait for me to regain some of my faculties."

Kawamura turned to Ryoma. "What _is_ the plan?"

"Well, there are thirty guards at the palace entrance. I was thinking that you, me and the Man in Blue and White…" Ryoma stopped and looked at the Man in Blue and White. "Who are you, anyway? We keep calling you The Man in Blue and White and it _is_ kinda long."

"I am the Dread Pirate Buchou of Rokkaku," the Man in Blue and White replied.

Ryoma shook his head. "Nope. That is still entirely too long."

"Then just call me Buchou," the Man in Blue and White suggested.

Ryoma mulled over that for a second then finally nodded. "Yes, that could work." He continued with detailing his plan. "So you, me and Buchou here take ten each down. Then Buchou goes to find his girlfriend while I search for the Samurai."

"Wait, that's it?" Kawamura said incredulously when it became apparent that that was all Ryoma was going to say.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Ryoma demanded.

"While I commend your excellent division skills, how can we even storm the palace when I can't even stand?" Tezuka ventured to ask.

"Don't worry Buchou," Ryoma said. "I'll be your Pillar of Support."

After some silence, Tezuka finally replied. "You know, somehow that sounds reassuring."

Kawamura shook his head. "I'm telling you – that still won't work!"

The three thought for a while.

"Well, it's a long shot," Tezuka said. "But why don't we try this?"

* * *

"Hey! Look over the other side of the Hyotei Palace away from the palace entrance! It's Andre Agassi!"

The thirty Hyotei palace guards, as one, shouted, "Andre Agassi? Where?" and quickly abandoned their post.

And Tezuka, with Kawamura and Ryoma supporting him, sneaked into the Palace.

* * *

As Tezuka, Ryoma and Kawamura were busy distracting palace guards, Fujiko was wondering what was taking her True Love so long to come and get her.

"Oh where, where could my Tezuka be?" Fujiko wondered to herself. "Is he late? Oh why in Kami-sama's name could he be late during this most important time?" She frowned. "I will greatly scold him later for being late and making me worry like this." She comforted herself with the thought that Tezuka would soon come barging through the doors and rescue her from this marriage with Prince Atobe. All these she was thinking and was not paying attention to the wedding ceremony at all.

"Dearly beloved," the minister Ibu Shinji started. "We are gathered here today to join Prince Keigo Atobe and the commoner Fujiko with the bonds of holy matrimony..."

The commotion from the outside finally made itself heard in the palace's Main Hall. Everybody present at the wedding looked around in confusion as the noises got louder and louder.

"Did someone say Andre Agassi?" one visitor whispered to another.

"Marriage," the minister Ibu Shinji continued, as he was quite concentrated on his speech and therefore totally ignoring everyone. "Is a dream within a dream…"

Prince Atobe gestured to Oshitari. The secretary quickly came over to the Prince's side. "What is happening?" Prince Atobe hissed. "Ore-sama thought you took care of everything?"

"I did, Prince Atobe," Oshitari whispered back. "Do not worry because I had one of our best tennis players guarding near the Palace entrance."

* * *

Somewhere in the Hyotei Palace…

Specifically, near the Palace entrance…

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…."

* * *

Tezuka, Ryoma and Kawamura finally reached the palace hallways.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Tezuka commented.

Kawamura scratched his head. "I don't quite get it either. You'd think that the Palace would be heavily guarded."

"Che," Ryoma said disgustingly. "They're all mada mada dane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 14**

The minister Ibu Shinji continued with his speech as the commotion outside the Main Hall became louder and louder.

"Marriage," minister Ibu Shinji stated. "Is all about giving and receiving, as well as having and sharing…"

"Ah, your… minister-ness," Prince Atobe interrupted. "We are quite in a hurry and ore-sama is sure that Princess Fujiko is grateful to be ore-sama's bride so can we skip to the 'man and wife' part?"

"And what they give and have is shared and received…"

Prince Atobe gritted his teeth in frustration as another noise came from outside. He sent a speaking look to the Samurai who rolled his eyes and went outside to take a look at what was causing the ruckus.

"And through this having and giving and receiving, we too can share the love and have…"

"Man and wife!" Prince Atobe shouted at the minister. "Just say 'man and wife'!"

"And receive…"

Prince Atobe had enough. "Ore-sama has had enough," he said. "Ore-sama pronounces us man and wife! Any objections?" He glared and challenged everyone in the room to disobey him.

As expected, no one wanted to disobey the Prince's orders. Except the minister who continued with his speech.

"When I think of marriage, I cannot help but think of a lifetime ahead of having… and loving… and giving…"

"I can't believe Tezuka didn't come," Fujiko said, astounded that her True Love failed to get her and stop the wedding.

"Of course he didn't come," Prince Atobe spat out, too distracted to take heed of his words. "He's dead. Ore-sama had him killed in Hell."

Fujiko gasped. "You lie!"

To which the prince only replied, "Ore-sama never lies. Now go to our chambers and wait for me there."

"All is lost now," Fujiko said sadly and she let herself be taken away by the prince's servants.

"Just what is going on?" Prince Atobe screamed in frustration. "And where the hell is Kabaji?"

"And receiving…" the minister Ibu Shinji droned on.

* * *

It took some time before the Samurai finally found the cause of the commotion.

And no, it was not Andre Agassi.

"Mada mada dana," the Samurai sighed.

Ryoma's ears perked at hearing the phrase and turned around to see the Samurai who he was looking for finally in front of him. He let go of Tezuka's other arm and started towards the Samurai.

"Hello," Ryoma announced, his hazel eyes gleaming as he walked forward, his tennis racket in his hand. "My name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada – hey!" Before Ryoma had the chance to finish his statement, the Samurai started to run away on the opposite direction.

"Baka oyaji! Come back here!" Ryoma yelled and ran after the Samurai.

Kawamura and Tezuka looked at each other. "Oyaji?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Hyotei Palace, another pursuit was taking place…

"Psshhh…"

"Nya!"

* * *

As Ryoma was giving chase, the Samurai came upon a doorway and quickly locked himself inside.

Ryoma tried to budge the door open to no avail. He finally called out for help.

"Kawamura-senpai! Help me out here!"

"I'm coming!" Kawamura propped Tezuka by the display cases of tennis rackets. "Wait here while I go help Ryoma, okay?"

"Hurry up, Kawamura-senpai! He's getting away!"

Kawamura found Ryoma desperately slamming his body against the door. "Here, let me," he said as he took out his racket. "BURNING!!" He then proceeded to destroy the door.

"Thank you Kawamura-senpai!" Ryoma said, already running after the Samurai.

Kawamura nodded graciously and went back to where he left Tezuka.

Only Tezuka wasn't there.

Kawamura looked to the left. Kawamura looked to the right. Kawamura looked around and saw only long hallways leading to who knows where.

"Uh oh."

Ryoma finally caught up with the Samurai in a dead end.

Cornered, seeing no way of escape, the Samurai reached inside his monks robe and pulled out a pair of sunglasses which he put on. "I am not the Samurai," he said, with a horrible American accent. "Who is this Samurai person?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Who falls for that stupid thing anyway?"

The Samurai sighed and gave up his ineffectual disguise. He removed his sunglasses and looked at the boy standing in front of him. "Well, what is it that you want?"

Ryoma pointed his racket. "Hello. My name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already." The Samurai waved a hand.

Ryoma scowled. "At least let me finish." He tried to start again. "Hello, my name is Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada…"

"Mada mada dana," the Samurai interrupted.

"Argh!" Ryoma screamed in frustration. "Why do you have to do that? That's why okaa-san left you, you know."

"I rather thought it was because of my womanizing."

"That too."

"Anyway," the Samurai said as he took out his tennis racket. "We aren't here to chit-chat about such things, are we? Let's see if you've improved, seishounen."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Samurai."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **R. Tralins nor I own the Prince of Tennis or The Princess Bride. Nor do I own this story.

**Chapter 15**

**The Last Chapter**

Fujiko stepped inside the royal chambers. "Leave me," she told the servants, "I wish to be alone."

The servants bowed and obeyed her wishes.

Fujiko waited until the last servant left and serenely walked towards the table where a wine bottle and two goblets were placed. She poured the wine onto one of the goblets and then took out a vial with some kind of liquid hidden in one of her sleeves.

"This is for you, Tezuka," she whispered as she dropped the liquid into the wine.

"Are you trying to poison yourself or are you just fixing yourself a drink?"

Surprised, Princess Fujiko turned around and saw Tezuka lying on the bed. "Neither," she answered. "This is for Prince Atobe."

"Prince Atobe?"

"I thought - why kill myself? I will kill him instead, take revenge for killing you, and be the sole ruler of this country," Fujiko calmly explained.

"Ah." At that moment, Tezuka didn't know whether he loved Fujiko even more or became afraid of her even more. Probably both.

Fujiko finally realized that it was her True Love in the same room with her. "Tezuka, you are alive!" She rushed to Tezuka's side and hugged him. "Again!"

"Aa," Tezuka said as he let Fujiko hug him. "Did I not tell you that even death cannot stop our True Love?"

Fujiko suddenly became sad. "But I think I already married Prince Atobe."

"Did you say 'I do'?"

"I don't think so. I don't even think the ceremony is finished yet."

* * *

Back in the Hyotei Palace Main Hall…

"Marriage," the minister Ibu Shinji continued. "Is everlasting. It is for eternity. Marriage is a dream within a dream that lasts forever…

So whoever has any objections to this union, whoever thinks that Prince Atobe and the commoner Fujiko should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Minister Ibu Shinji finally looked up from his speech and noticed that, save a snake currently chasing a cat, he was the only one there.

"Not again," he sighed. "Why does everybody leave whenever I…"

"Psssh…"

"Nya!"

* * *

"But I did hear Prince Atobe say we were man and wife," Fujiko said.

"But the Prince is not always right, aren't you Prince Atobe?" Tezuka addressed the prince who was standing on the doorway with his racket on his hand. Fujiko gasped in surprise and quickly clung to Tezuka.

Prince Atobe laughed. "Ore-sama does not make mistakes. Ore-sama's subordinates do, as ore-sama sees that you are not dead as Oshitari had told ore-sama.

Speaking of subordinates, where the hell is Kabaji? Ore-sama thought he'd be here right now protecting the royal chambers."

"I have not seen him, but I think I saw a note from him on the top of your dresser," informed Tezuka.

"Is that so?" Prince Atobe walked over to the table and began to read the note aloud.

Dear Prince Atobe,

I am sorry to leave you in such short notice but I have decided to leave your employ and sail to the far shores of America. I have a penpal there who said I could easily find a job in Hollywood. I rather think that I have a talent in becoming a great mime. After all, with my excellent mimicking abilities and silent persona, I think this will be the perfect job for me.

I wish you well and, who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday.

Always your loyal servant,

Kabaji

P.S.

Congratulations on your wedding.

"Who knew he was such a chatty fellow in writing?" Fujiko remarked.

Prince Atobe crumpled the paper. "Let's see if ore-sama gives him a good reference!"

"Good help is really hard to find nowadays," Tezuka said.

"It's not like ore-sama needs him to get rid of you, anyway," Prince Atobe pointed his racket towards Tezuka. "Even though you are not dead like you are supposed to be, you certainly are not in a good condition to fight. You can't even get out of that bed," the prince finished with a sneer.

"Are you sure about that?" Tezuka said as he got out the bed and stood with a racket on his hand.

"You idiot! Ore-sama has Insight, remember? Ore-sama knows for a fact that you can barely stand let alone play a tennis match with ore-sama to the death!"

"Well, that's true," Tezuka conceded. "But… what the? Look! It's Andre Agassi!"

"Please," Prince Atobe scoffed. "Only commoners would fall for that trick."

Tezuka shrugged. "I thought it was worth a try, at least."

"Here, try this," Fujiko plucked Kikumaru the Cat who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and handed it to Tezuka.

"Nya?"

Tezuka took Kikumaru the cat and, with all his available strength, threw it towards Prince Atobe.

"Nyaaa!"

"Ha!" Prince Atobe mocked as it looked like it was going to pass over his head. "You overthrew!"

Then, much to the Prince's surprise, Kikumaru began to drop and ended up landing all fours on his face.

"Zero-shiki Drop shot," Tezuka simply stated. "Kikumaru-style."

"Argh! Get this stupid cat off ore-sama!" Prince Atobe swayed madly, trying to get Kikumaru off his face.

"Nya! Nya! Nya!"

Ryoma ran into the room. "Sorry for being late." He looked at Prince Atobe who was still trying to detach Kikumaru's claws from his face. "Is it just me or doesn't the Prince look like a dancing Monkey doing that? Like, he's a Monkey Prince." He paused to think it over. "Wait, that doesn't sound quite right."

"Nevermind that," Fujiko took Tezuka's hand. "Let's leave now while he's distracted."

"Aa," Tezuka concurred. "Echizen, don't forget the snake."

"Aye, aye Buchou," Ryoma saluted and grabbed Viper.

"Psshhh…"

And so, Tezuka, Fujiko, Ryoma and Viper made their escape, through the help of the Kikumaru the cat, while Prince Atobe continued to dance like a Monkey… Prince.

* * *

It was thereafter that the legend of the brave, heroic, and energetic cat that helped save the day was born.

Kikumaru: 'The Deus Ex Machi-NYA.'

* * *

"Have you accomplished what you wanted, Echizen?" Tezuka asked the younger tennis player.

Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his face. "It turns out I'm still mada mada dane."

Tezuka was tired but somehow found the strength to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you try being on my crew? I employ a lot of great tennis players who you could pit your talent against and improve even more. I'm sure someday, you'll finally achieve your dream."

Ryoma looked up into Tezuka's warm, encouraging eyes. "Buchou…"

"Echizen! Here!"

Ryoma turned his gaze away and saw his Kawamura-senpai waving wildly at them. They quickly ran over to him.

"Hey, where did you get the ride?" Ryoma asked as he looked at the thing Kawamura had with him.

Kawamura blushed. "Um, I kind of borrowed it from this guy…"

* * *

Somewhere in the Hyotei Palace…

"Dude, where's my bike? Why does somebody always steal my bike?"

* * *

"Let's go, Kawamura. Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Yosh."

They almost made their escape, but then a Hyotei warrior named Choutaru blocked their path and summoning all his courage, yelled, "Halt! In the name of the great and mighty Prince Keigo Atobe!"

Tezuka and Ryoma both reached for their rackets but Fujiko held a hand to stop them.

"I'll take care of this," she said. Then walking up to the guard, she opened her icy blue eyes and stared the poor soldier down. "Move."

"Y-yes ma'am. I mean your h-highness," poor Choutaru stammered then quickly ran away, probably seeking the safety of his Shishido-senpai.

"Now that's the Fujiko I know and love," Tezuka said tenderly.

"Yech," Ryoma muttered.

"Oh Tezuka, let us not let our guard down forever!" Fujiko passionately replied and Tezuka and Fujiko shared a kiss that made Viper blush, Ryoma gag, and Kawamura laugh in embarrassment.

And this time, their kiss entered the Top 5.

OWARI.

_Well, not really._

_I know some of you might hate me as an editor because I cut out too many parts of the original. I really had good intentions. But as a show of good faith, I now give you the unedited ending of The Tennis Prince's Bride – the way R. Tralins wrote it – as a thank you to all you loyal readers. _

As Fujiko and Tezuka were ending their kiss, Ryoma looked behind them and saw a battalion of Hyotei soldiers on their tail. "Not sorry to interrupt, but we need to get away here quickly."

The others obviously agreed and got on the bicycle. It was a difficult thing to do, but with Kawamura pedaling, Ryoma and Fujiko hanging by his sides, and Tezuka slumped on his back, they managed to do it.

"Don't let them get away!" They heard the voice of Prince Atobe who finally managed to free himself of Kikumaru the Cat.

"Here, Kawamura-sempai," Ryoma handed a racket on his comrade's hands.

"BURNING!!"

It looked like the four was going to get away, especially with Kawamura's BURNING strength making them speed up and away from the Hyotei soldiers. Yes, it seemed that they were going to get their happily ever after ending.

That is, until Kawamura's furious pedaling made the tires flat; Ryoma suddenly fell from exhaustion from his battle with the Samurai; Fujiko pointed them in the wrong direction; and Tezuka's magic pill began to lose effect.

And through the long and dark night, all they could hear behind them was the ominous sounds of the Hyotei army slowly but surely bearing down upon them.

OWARI.

_Well, you could say that R.T. was a bit of a pessimist. I guess when he was writing the ending, he was in a bad mood or something._

_So what do you think? Did they get away from the Hyotei army? Well, I'm a bit of a romantic so if you ask me – yes, they somehow got away and they had many adventures (and tennis matches, of course) aboard Tezuka's ship. Fujiko and Tezuka got married and had many babies. Ryoma finally beat the Samurai. Kawamura finally opened that sushi restaurant he dreamed of. And Kabaji became a famous mime in Hollywood._

_After all, this is a work of fiction. We're entitled to our happily ever after, aren't we?_

_Until the next story,_

"_Don't let your guard down."_

_Molvania City, Molvania_

_September 24, 2008_


End file.
